


Intimate Therapy

by ProblematicAddict



Series: Top David?? Who Knows (the series) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Daniel, Bottom Daniel (Camp Camp), Bottom!Daniel, Daniel x david - Freeform, Danvid, David x daniel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a writing test for top david, M/M, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft David (Camp Camp), Soft kissing, Top David, Top David (Camp Camp), Top!David, alright you know how i said top david wasnt my thing, attention-starved daniel, consent is hot, depressed daniel, dont come for me if thats not your thing, its kinda grown on me ngl, its not mine either I just wanted to try and write it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: David reforms Daniel through "sexual therapy"
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Top David?? Who Knows (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Intimate Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a test to write top!David so if thats not your thing, it's not mine either I just wanted to try :3

"I think we made some really good progress today!” David said happily, closing the little book he was writing in, “what do you think, Daniel?” 

The cultist looked over at him lazily. He was sprawled out in the chair and obviously bored. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. Daniel also had stopped eating almost completely and laid around most days, but he hated David’s _“therapy sessions,”_ with a passion. 

Mostly he hated it because it was all just an excuse for him to open up to the counselor, just an elaborate ploy. He was willing to bet money that David didn’t even take notes, he just doodled in that little notebook he carried with him. Daniel just rolled his eyes at the thought. He glanced over to realize David had been staring at him, expecting him to respond.

“Oh, yes. I'm sure,” Daniel scoffed, barely paying attention as he picked his fingernails. There was dried blood in his nailbeds from the last therapy session.

David sighed and rose from his chair. He stood over Daniel with his hands on his hips. The counselor had that stupid sympathetic frown on his face that Daniel hated. It made him feel guilty. Guilt made him feel angry.

“Come on, Daniel- ”

“Are we done yet?” The blond snapped, growing impatient.

He faced up into David’s unchanging green eyes. A sweep of sudden anger rushing through him.

He jumped to his feet, knocking David over in the process. He moved to grab the dagger- wait, the dagger? Daniel looked back at David in surprise. The redhead picked himself back up, dusting off his knees.

“Now, Daniel,” David started, scolding him like a child, “you can't just threaten to stab people when things don’t go your way.”

“Where’s my knife?” the cultist barked, the question coming off as more of a command than an inquiry as he threw his hands up in frustration.

“Okay, so I have some work ahead of me,” David frowned, looking up and shaking his head, “and you were doing so good, too. I almost trusted you with it.”

Daniel thought about making a run for it when David stepped closer. Daniel went on the defensive, narrowing his eyes. David reached out a hand and Daniel gave him a sideways glance, like a cornered street cat.

Against his better judgment, Daniel let the counselor brush his face softly. Daniel leaned into the touch, even though his face read of annoyance and irritability.

David smiled, “there you go! You’re already getting the hang of this!”

Daniel just gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. The comfort felt nice, so he allowed it to happen. David sighed, leaning in to talk to him softly;

“I care about you, Daniel… a lot.”

David moved his face closer, trying to bring the blue-eyed man to make contact with him. Their hands brushed against each other and David held onto it, gently tracing his thumb over Daniel’s cold knuckles. David's hands were rough and calloused from camping in the outdoors, while Daniel's were soft.

The cultist took a tentative step back, his face turning a light tint of red. He nearly tripped on a chair, but David was able to catch him mid-fall, holding onto his shirt and Daniel’s hand. Opaque blue eyes met green, becoming lost in the emotion the counselor had behind them. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, but allowed David to pick him up and help him stand. David was strong, effortlessly pulling him back to his feet, fingers still entwined in one hand. Daniel found it surprising, considering his frame

David stared into his eyes, transfixed on whatever was behind them. His face was flushed and his eyes lidded as he leaned in closer. Daniel’s free hand felt around the space behind him until he backed up against a far wall. He felt the cold wood beneath his fingertips as he pressed his back against it. David held their intertwined hands against his chest, his other hand tracing down Daniel’s arm as he connected their lips.

Daniel felt a strong urge to close his eyes, giving in and letting the counselor kiss him. He sighed as David moved his hands down to his hips, taking another step closer and closing off any space they had between them. David separated from the kiss, rubbing his nose against Daniel’s cheek before kissing it softly.

Daniel allowed it to happen, enjoying the other’s presence and the attention. Daniel stood still as David traced up and down his sides over his clothes before untucking the shirt from his pants, tentatively reaching up under the fabric,

 _“I love you, Daniel…”_ David whispered against his skin, reconnecting their lips with another gentle kiss.

Daniel felt his face grow redder. He opened his mouth to allow David to go in further. Hearing David say he loved him without being under the sauna’s influence made something inside him beat faster. His hands began to shake, moving upwards to grip David’s vest. The redhead stopped for a moment, eyes fluttering open and laying over Daniel’s blush red skin. He pulled back quickly,

 _“Daniel? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”_ He asked softly.

“ _No_ \- don’t stop.” Daniel said harshly, almost like an order.

David reconnected their lips eagerly, fingertips grazing under the hem of Daniel’s shirt and tracing across his pale hips. David’s lips moved from the corners of the blond’s mouth down to his neck, kissing gently. Daniel opened his eyes, looking up with his head against the wooden wall, allowing David full access to his throat. David had their bodies pressed together, his rough hands searching the blond's soft skin. 

David looked back up at Daniel, his pupils blown wide with a lovestruck smile on his face. Daniel quickly averted eye contact, looking off as the redness across his cheeks grew. David balled his fists into Daniel’s shirt, giggling as he pulled him away from the wall. The movements were gentle and slow as David backed himself up into a chair, pulling Daniel down with him to sit on his lap. Daniel straddled David in the recliner.

The counselor giggled, leaning up to nuzzle Daniel’s neck affectionately. The cultist turned away again, checking to make sure the blinds were shut. The feeling he held inside was humiliating.

He sighed out through his nose, taking in deep breaths as the butterflies in his stomach grew more evident. 

David's kisses turned rougher as he bit the tender skin beneath him. Bright red bruises blossomed over ivory skin and Daniel bit his lip. Though closed eyes, he could feel David move lower. The counselor kissed across his collarbone, moving his hands up to rip open the top buttons on Daniel's collared shirt.

The fabric now hung loosely about his neck. Daniel felt his pulse quicken. He swallowed hard, making a face. David must've noticed because he drew back again, craning his neck tentatively to ask;

“ _Should I stop?”_

“No.” Daniel responded coldly, keeping his eyes closed.

David’s hands moved lower, gripping Daniel’s sides and drawing him closer. He leaned in further and breathed softly across the cold, pale skin,, moving down his chest. Daniel could feel David below him through his jeans. He closed his eyes and let David pull him closer. The redhead forced him to slant back with each gentle kiss on the throat.

Eventually, he was only being supported up by David’s arms wrapped around him. There was a coffee table behind him. He could see it if he looked up, nearly close enough to bump his head. Daniel huffed loudly and leaned up, David immediately responded and pulled him the remainder of the way.

 _“Sorry,”_ the counselor murmured as Daniel climbed off his lap.

David swallowed nervously, worried he went too far when Daniel took hold of him by the bandana and yanked him to his feet. He stood clumsily as Daniel fixed the bandana like a tie to a suit before pushing David's chest, causing him to tumble backward. David knew the blond could probably feel how hard his heart was pounding, but Daniel’s expression remained unreadable as he shoved him back towards the bed. David tripped over the side of the mattress and landed on top of the comforter. He struggled to lean up on his elbows, watching Daniel in surprise.

David's grin returned, his eyes alight as Daniel climbed on top of him, putting himself in the counselor’s lap. Daniel's face was almost expressionless as he leaned over him. The sole evidence of any emotion was the redness in his cheeks and the way he swallowed the spit in his mouth nervously. David met his lips halfway, pulling the hem of Daniel's white shirt up over his shoulders.

They separated just long enough to get the shirt off. David leaned up to kiss him again, taking hold of his hips and keeping him close. Daniel shucked David's vest off his shoulders before pulling the shirt off as well, leaving them both topless in the hot summer cabin. Daniel curled his finger around the knot of David’s bandana, tilting the redhead’s head back and biting down on his neck.

Daniel used the bandana as leverage, driving him back to lean upon his forearms. Green eyes watched the blond's soft hands trace down his chest and down his navel. He bit his lip as Daniel popped the button of his shorts before undoing his own pure white pants.

David swallowed the lump in his throat, watching Daniel in anticipation as the blond intentionally dragged out the act as much as he could. Slowly unbuckling his belt and drawing down the zipper, he kept an eye on the redhead the whole time.

David looked up and Daniel cocked an eyebrow, his face still motionless and impassive. David looked back down to watch Daniel take his drawers off. The blond raised his hips just enough to shimmy out of his pants and boxers, leaving his cock out and semi-erect as he sat back over David's hips. The redhead leaned up, excitedly kissing the blond's jaw. Daniel soaked in the attention while simultaneously pulling down David's shorts.

He rubbed his hand over the evident bump in the counselor’s boxers before pulling them down. Daniel leaned back, taking David's hard cock in his hand. The redhead gasped at the iciness in his palm. Daniel's eyes were intent on stroking his erection, lidded and focused with a purpose.

David squirmed under him, his hips bucking with the motions of Daniel's wrists. The blond stroked himself at the same time with David, letting out a dissatisfied huff. It wasn't nearly enough.

David's dick was slick with precum dribbling from the tip. The redhead moaned out softly, releasing the sheets from his fists in turn for grabbing Daniel's sides, grinding their erections together. Their faces were close and breathing the same air,

 _"I love you, Daniel,"_ he whispered out between pants.

David's face was sweaty and flushed, but Daniel was in no better position.

He raised his hips slightly, guiding David's cock back slowly. David helped suspend him up by his hips, holding Daniel's soft legs until he was ready. The blond bit his lip, lowering himself onto the tip of David's shaft.

Daniel bit his lip, hissing through his teeth with a moan in his throat as he sunk lower ever so slowly. David put in physical effort to not jerk his hips straight up. He let Daniel take his time, using his dick to test the metaphorical waters.

Daniel glided himself on and off David's cock, getting used to the feeling before allowing himself to move deeper. He groaned, finally sitting with David's full erection inside him after an agonizing five minutes. David rolled his hips, urging Daniel to move. The blond looked off, forcing back his messy hair as he started to rock on his cock.

David's fingernails dug into Daniel's porcelain skin, urging him to go faster. David smacked his head against the pillows, relieved that Daniel was finally moving. The redhead panted with his mouth open as Daniel got faster, bouncing on his dick.

Daniel moaned, leaning back so that David hits that spot inside that made him jolt with pleasure. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, impaling himself over and over.

David grabbed the blond's ass, forcing him down to meet his cock with every thrust. Daniel was moaning loud, hoping no one could hear through the cabin walls. David leaned back, straining to get comfortable-

Daniel yanked his bandana, pulling him to a sit-up. He leaned towards his face, but it wasn't enough. He pulled David to one side, the counselor following suit Daniel moved to lay down, blue eyes intent and blown open with want.

"Come on-" he muttered impatiently, "fuck me."

David's eyes widened as he eagerly grabbed Daniel's hips, pushing him open and ramming back inside. The blond threw his head back with a guttural moan, eyes scrunched up tight. His nails bore into David's shoulders. The redhead had one arm holding himself up and the other under Daniel's thigh.

Daniel curled his legs around David's middle, laying himself out with his hands up to grip the headboard.

"Fuck- _fucking god-_ " Daniel moaned, _"don't stop, don't stop-"_

David stabled himself, using both hands now to push Daniel back down along his dick with every thrust. He let out a heavy grunt each time he slammed into him. He could feel his climax rising fast. The blond moaned louder, rattling the headboards with each push.

" _Gods above- FUCK ME-_ "

David complied, his nails digging into Daniel's hips as he plowed him as deep as he could get. He fucked him until Daniel practically screamed. The tight heat around his cock as Daniel finished sent David over the edge. Just a few more thrusts until he came inside him, letting out a broken pleasured moan.

Daniel grunted, twisting himself down on his cock one last time before unlocking his legs and pushing David off abruptly. The redhead didn't argue, watching Daniel pull himself off. David leaned back on his forearms, stroking his cock a few more times before dropping it altogether.

Daniel hissed through his teeth, a bone in his back popping as he stretched. He could feel David's sticky seed drip from between his legs. The sensation made him shiver and curl one leg up around himself. His hips ached as he brushed his thumbs against the bruises, taking inventory of the damage.

David reached over to his nightstand, grabbing an old towel. He leaned over Daniel, laying his head on his shoulders as he dabbed the cloth around his abdomen. The blond grumbled, snatching the rag from his hands. David just sighed, getting up and crossing the room to the sink to clean himself up.

He pulled his pants back up and re-buttoned his shorts, patting off his clothes. He stood in the mirror, poking at the bite mark on his neck. Thank goodness the bandana covered it. He threw his shirt back on, jumping in surprise when he felt those same soft hands along his sides again.

Daniel laid his head on his shoulders, looking at himself in the mirror behind David. His fingers laced together around the redhead's middle, drawing them together in an awkward sort of hug. He was still nude, and his gloomy eyes were lined with exhaustion. The look was accompanied by his mess of blond hair that hung loosely about his face. There were bite marks and bruises all over his skin from his collarbone to his hips.

David didn't say anything, he just watched Daniel's reflection as the blond contemplated something in his head.

"Thank you," was the blunt turnout of Daniel's thoughts.

David giggled, the blush returning to his face before giving the blond a kiss on the temple, too tired to say much of anything. Daniel scrunched his eyebrows together with a grumble, burying his face in David's shoulder. He squeezed him tighter, sighing softly against his skin.

"I… I love you, David."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, lemme know with a fat slap to that kudos button!
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism, shoot me a comment too!


End file.
